


Protective Instincts

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [21]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is willing to do what it takes to protect Howard and Tony. Even if it means selling his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Too many stories, too little time!

"Seriously, you need to stop," Tony said, looking over his sunglasses at Steve. "You're making me nauseous."

"What? I'm excited! I've never been to a press conference before. You're not excited?" Steve looked at each of them: Annie gave him a nervous smile, Tony rolled his eyes, and Howard was staring out to window of the limo, looking tense. "Well, I'm excited. And I can't wait to see the arc reactor up close." 

Tony yawned. "Boring." 

"You're just jealous because Mr. Stark thought it up and not you." Steve nudged Tony in the ribs and smiled at Annie. "What do you think, Annie?"

"I have to admit, I'm a little excited to see it, too." She glanced over at Howard; he just kept staring at the scenery. 

"It's a useless device that's useless!" Tony nudged Steve right back, then winked at Annie, who blushed. "Now you want to see some cool toys, come to my workshop."

"Seriously, Tony, you're a sexual harassment lawsuit waiting to happen." Steve reached over and touched Howard's knee. "Are you all right, Mr. Stark?"

Howard grunted softly and crossed his arms over his chest.

Steve sat back with a sigh and clasped his hands in his lap. He told himself not to take it personally; Howard was trying to insure that no one found out about them. He wasn't helping with all the touching.

"We're going to be late," Annie said, glancing at her watch.

Tony shrugged carelessly. "They'll wait for us. Half of them probably got stuck in the same traffic jam we did anyway." 

Annie still looked nervous. After a moment, she took out her phone. "I'm going to call Mr. Stane."

Tony shrugged and whipped out his own phone. "And I am going to play Angry Birds." 

Steve rolled his eyes and tried not to sneak worried glances at Howard, who looked pale and tense. Although, honestly, Steve didn't know what Howard had to be tense about. He'd spent all night running through his speech until he knew it by heart. Still, Steve supposed this was a big deal. Reporters from all over the world were attending this press conference. Maybe Steve would even get his picture in a few papers. That'd be cool. 

When the pulled up the R&D building, everyone got out except Howard, who continued to stare out the window.

"Mr. Stark, is everything alright?" Annie asked, as Mr. Stane walked over and gave Tony a hug.

"What's going on?" Mr. Stane smiled broadly and Steve tamped down on the sudden urge to shudder.

"Mr. Stark—" Annie began, but Stane cut her off with a chuckle.

"Oh, I see. Why don't you kids wait by the stage? Howard and I will be along in a bit.. Go on." Stane made a shooing motion. 

Tony rolled his eyes and took off his sunglasses. "Come on, you two. Let's let the grown ups talk."

Annie happily followed Tony, but Steve lingered a moment, watching Stane climb into the limo and close the door. 

He told himself the sharp twist of feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn't jealousy.

*****

The press conference was perfect, just the way Steve knew it would be. Howard was witty and funny and he had the reporters eating out of the palm of his hand. Steve wanted to hug him and tell him that he was brilliant. 

Instead, he walked over to Howard and they shook hands. "You were great, sir," he said, hoping that Howard could read the pride on his face.

Howard quirked his lips and brushed his thumb along Steve's knuckles. "Thank you, Steve." 

"So what's the plan?" Tony asked. "These two still wanna see the arc reactor."

"It's all set." Howard smiled. "Unfortunately, something's come up and I won't be able to come along."

"We could always do it another time, if you need me, Mr. Stark." Annie looked at him anxiously.

Howard shook his head. "No, no, this isn't something I need you for, Angie."

"Annie," Steve corrected softly.

"Right." Howard smiled. "You three have a nice time. The limo will drop you home." Then he headed off in Stane's direction.

Tony snorted. "Something's come up, my ass. More like he and Obi are heading out for a celebratory drink or six." 

Steve frowned, his hands curling into fists.

"Come on, let's get this over with." Tony grabbed Steve by the jacket sleeve and tugged. He whispered softly, "You can yell at him later, once he's sobered up." 

****

After they got home, well, back to the mansion, Tony pulled Steve upstairs for a Super Mario Kart competition. He kicked Steve's butt, mostly because Steve wasn't really paying any attention to the game. 

"Will you stop worrying?" Tony kicked Steve in the thigh. "Obi'll take care of Dad."

"I'm not worried," he said, shoving Tony's foot away. 

"Right, you're just usually this shitty at Mario Kart." Tony stretched out on his bed and sighed. "I'm thirsty. Get me a Coke."

Steve raised his eyebrow. "Get your own Coke. I'm off the clock." 

"You're my PA, you're never off the clock." Tony poked him with a toe.

"What's the magic word?" 

Tony smirked. "Uh, I sign your paycheck?" 

"Okay, first of all, Howard signs my paycheck. Secondly, that's not a word, that's a sentence." He stared at Tony patiently.

"Fine, fine." Tony let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Will you *please* get me a Coke?"

"Yes." Steve put down the controller and stood up. "Want some popcorn, too?"

Tony grunted softly, already concentrating on the next game. 

Steve shook his head and headed to the kitchen. On the way downstairs, he met Mr. Jarvis. 

"Sir," Mr. Jarvis said, sounding a bit relieved. "I was just coming up to inform you that Mr. Stark is home."

"He is?" Steve glanced up the stairs. "How long? Why didn't he come up to see me?" 

"He's been home for approximately ten minutes. He is… indisposed, sir. Mr. Stane took him upstairs to his room."

"Stane?" Steve felt a stab of anxiety. "Okay. I'm just… I'm gonna make sure he's alright. Will you bring Tony something to drink? A Coke, please?"

"Of course, sir."

Steve smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Jarvis." He turned and ran up the stairs, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew what Howard was like after a few drinks—susceptible to suggestions and kind of horny. 

Howard's door was closed; Steve turned the knob and slowly pushed it open. What he saw almost made him curse: Stane had Howard pinned to bed, trying to kiss Howard's mouth. But Howard kept turning his head.

"Stop, Obi," he slurred arching up like he was trying to buck Stane off of him. "I don't wanna. Get off." 

"Come on, Howard." Stane chuckled softly; he didn't sound drunk at all. "You love this. You always love this." 

"I'm tired. Stop it!" Howard tried to jerk his hands out of Stane's grip. "Let go!"

"Only if you promise to give me a blow job. I want to feel that pretty mouth on my cock."

The metal of the doorknob gave way under Steve's grip and before he could think twice, he pushed the door open and stepped into the room. "There you are," Steve said, in a cheerful voice. "Mr. Jarvis said you might need some help."

"Steve!" Howard beamed and tried wiggling out from under Stane. "Steve, hi." 

"Hi." Steve firmly pushed Stane away. "You'll never get his clothes off him that way, Mr. Stane."

"I've got it under control," Stane said, drawing himself up and staring down at Steve, who knelt on the floor, pulling off Howard's socks and shoes.

"It's no trouble." Steve looked up. "You're a busy man, Mr. Stane. An important man. You shouldn't have to deal with Howard when he's drunk." 

"He's my friend."

Steve raised an eyebrow and got to his feet; Howard was well on his way toward unconsciousness. "Really? Your definition must be different from mine because Tony and I have *never* given each other drunken blow jobs."

Stane clenched his hands into fists. "Why you little—" 

"Go on, hit me." Steve lifted his chin. "I dare you."

"Do you know who you're messing with, kid?"

"A rapist?" Steve smiled. "You leave him alone, Stane. You leave both of them alone."

"Or what?" Stane asked. "You'll convince them I'm a bad, bad man? We both know that won't happen."

"Or I promise you'll regret it."

Stane snorted. "You're playing a dangerous game, boy." 

"Oh, I know. Maybe better than you do." Steve took a step closer to Stane. "Now go away, Stane."

For a moment, Steve thought that Stane was going to hit him. Instead, Stane smirked. "Well, at least now I know what's been tying him in knots this past year. You must be one hot piece of ass, kid." 

Steve's face turned red. "You make me sick." 

Stane laughed. "You get tired of Howard, give me a call. I'll show you what a real man is like." Then Stane sauntered out, like he owned the place. 

"Sick son of a bitch," Steve muttered under his breath, then rubbed his eyes. God, he was such an idiot; he'd just given Stane a weapon to use against him. Him and Howard.

*****

Steve woke to a low, pained groan. Before opening his eyes, the bed dipped, violently, as Howard bolted off, presumably to the bathroom. He opened his eyes and listened to Howard's loud retching. He knew he should get up, make sure Howard was alright, but he needed to think. He needed to think about what had happened and how he was going to tell Howard. 

He closed his eyes again and breathed deeply, letting his mind run through likely scenarios. He didn't open his eyes until he felt Howard sit on the bed. 

"Hey," Steve said softly. Howard's skin was damp, his hair wet and slicked back.

"Hi." Howard gave a pained smile. "Obi brought me home?"

"Yeah." Steve sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. "You were pretty drunk. You remember anything?"

"No." Howard shifted his gaze and stared at the duvet. "Did I… Are we all right?"

"You mean, did you have sex with Obadiah?"

Howard swallowed audibly. "Yeah." 

Steve didn't say anything, couldn't, around the sudden swell of anger. Howard knew what he was like when he was drunk. He knew he was careless, that he had no defenses. But he had put himself in that position and Steve knew it was wrong to want to see him squirm, but there it was.

"I… I'm so sorry." Howard's voice broke and when he looked at Steve, there were tears in his eyes. "Steve, I… Please, I'm… I will do anything…"

He couldn't… Oh, God, what was he doing? The anger gave way to shame and he wrapped his arms around Howard. "No, no, you didn't. Howard, you didn't do anything wrong. He tried, but you told him no. You wouldn't even let him kiss you. And when he tried… he tried to get you to give him a blow job, I came in and I sent him away. Nothing happened."

Howard pressed his face against Steve's neck and let out a shaky breath. "I'm still sorry."

"It's not your fault. You were drunk. Obadiah was the one who… he kept trying to force you." 

"I know how I am when I'm drunk, Steve. No force necessary, just a smile and maybe a kiss. Besides, he was as drunk as I was." 

Steve stroked the back of Howard's neck. "He really wasn't."

"He doesn't know that I'm seeing you." 

That wasn't the point, but Steve knew he was fighting a battle he would lose. "He does now."

"What?" Howard jerked away, then moaned. "Oh, God, I shouldn't have done that." He took a few deep breaths. "What do you mean, he does now?"

"I was a bit… overly protective and he guessed." Steve hesitated a moment, wondering how Howard would take Stane's parting words.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Steve licked his lips and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Well, at least I can count on him to keep his mouth shut." Howard sprawled out on the bed. "I think I need a few more hours of sleep."

He leaned down and kissed Howard's shoulder. "I'll see you this afternoon, then."

"You're not staying?"

"No, I forgot that I promised Isaiah that we would study for the SATs today." Steve slipped out of bed and began to dress.

"Okay." Howard watched him. "Are you sure you're alright? That we're alright?"

Howard sounded so afraid, so unsure, and Steve felt angry again. Angry at Stane for being, well, himself. He ran his fingers through Howard's hair and smiled. "We're perfect. I love you. Try to be less hung over by the time I get back."

Howard smiled back at him. "I'll try. And I love you, too." 

*****

Steve hadn't been back at SHIELD's headquarters since he found out that Nick had lied to him. But he knew he had to mend fences, if not for his sake, then for Howard and Tony. He didn’t trust Stane, not one bit, and he knew that Stane was bad news. The only way to protect the people he loved was to be ready for whatever Stane threw his way. And that required information. And no one had better information than a spy. 

No one stopped him on his way to Nick's office, so he supposed that was a good thing. Nick could have sent him packing with a gesture. When he came to Nick's office door, he didn't knock. Instead, he settled on the floor and waited. When Nick was ready for him, he'd get called in and not a moment sooner. 

While he waited, he thought about what he was going to say. 

By the time the door opened, his butt was numb and he was bored to tears.

"Get your ass in here," Nick said, gruffly.

Steve sprang to his feet and hurried into the office. He stayed on his feet until Nick gestured for him to sit down.

"You've forgiven me, then?" Nick sprawled in his chair and stared at Steve.

"Have you apologized?" Steve stared right back. 

"I don't apologize for doing the right thing."

"Then no, you're not forgiven. " He folded his arms over his chest. "He's your friend, you should have given him the benefit of the doubt. And you shouldn’t have lied to me. Not about that."

Nick sighed. "What do you want, Steve?"

"Don't you know?"

"How the hell would I know? I'm not psychic."

Steve blinked. "Don't you have Howard's house bugged?"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Stark built our security systems and most of our advanced surveillance equipment. So, no, we don't have his place bugged."

"Oh." Well, that was a surprise, even if it made sense. He took a deep breath. "What do you know about Obadiah Stane?"

"He's Howard's chief financial officer and best friend. He's on wife number five, has one kid from his second marriage, and is a stone cold psychopath." 

Steve let out a frustrated growl. "I need more than that. I need everything you got." 

"I'm sorry, do I suddenly work for you?"

"He's going to hurt Howard and Tony. I don't know when and I don't know how, but he is. I know it." Steve licked his lips. "You owe Howard this, for thinking the worst of him."

Nick snorted. "I don't owe him shit."

"He's your friend." 

"You're going to have to try harder than that, kid." 

Steve nodded to himself. He had known that wasn't going to be enough for Nick. He liked Nick, but he wasn't stupid. "You help me and I'll help you." 

"And how are *you* going to help me?" Nick leaned forward and smiled.

"I think you know." Steve mimicked Nick's movement. "You want me, Nick. Heck, you need me for your little Justice League. I have a good story and a good look."

"What do you know about it?" Nick frowned. 

"People talk a lot when they think you're not paying attention. No one likes silence." Steve smiled. "You help me keep Howard and Tony safe, and you can have me. With stipulations."

"Stipulations?" Fury scoffed at him. "Need I remind you that you're seventeen?" 

"But not forever. I'll be eighteen in a year. And that's old enough to make my own decisions regarding my life." 

"Let's say I'm willing to entertain your offer? What are your stipulations?"

Steve gave him a sweet smile. "I want to go to college, get my BA. Afterward, you can have me for… eight years. But I get to choose my own team and I get veto any assignment I don't like."

"Oh, will you now?"

"I'm not a murderer for hire. If I'm going to work for SHIELD, I'm going to be a hero. Someone the masses can look up to, someone they can count on."

"You want to be a superhero?"

"Don't you?" Steve shrugged. "Also, I want to start training now. I need to learn how to fight, how to think like a soldier. And we have to keep it a secret from my mom and Howard." 

"We'll you're not asking for a lot, are you?" Nick said, sarcastically.

"I haven't even mentioned salary yet." Steve grinned at Nick, who laughed softly.

"So what are we supposed to do? Shake on it?"

Steve frowned at him. "No, now we have our lawyers draw up a contract." 

"You don't have a lawyer, Steve."

"Not yet. " Steve swallowed hard. "Do we have a deal?"

Nick stared at him for a long moment, then he laughed again. "Oh, why the hell not! Sure, we have a deal. Pending contract negotiations." 

"Cool. Can I have the information now?"

"You can have the information at the end of the week." Nick shook his head. "Patience, grasshopper."

Steve grinned at him. "Thanks, Nick."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Nick sighed and ran his hand over his scalp. "You free for lunch? The commissary is serving meatloaf."

"Sure, I could eat. "


End file.
